Small and Scrawing
by NeonZap
Summary: This is a story of Bucky and Steve when they are younger, I wrote for my BFF and she loved it I hope ya'll like it to! NOTE: This may contain bad grammar and/or spelling. This is rated K but there is some punches thrown.


***Steve's POV***

It was recess when Bucky and I were heading to the basketball court, I was never one for sports but Bucky liked it.

I was supposed to meet him there when I heard a scream in the direction I was headed, so I ran faster.

When I got there it turned out that Bucky was late, but more troubling than the fact that Bucky may have fell down a man hole, was that there was a fight going on.

I stood and watched when finally Billy (The 7th grade class's bully) had just hit Tommy (The not so big new kid).

I never liked it when Billy picked on the 'little guys' so I ran in front of what seemed to be 7ft tall Billy, I swallowed hard and stared him in the face, "What are you doing, Billy? Picking on a 'little guy' again?" I said kind of worried I would be the bully's next victim.

Billy just stared at me, then he raised his HUGE fist and hit me square in the nose, before I hit the ground I heard Bucky shout something.

Finally I stood up and instantly ran at Billy "Is that it? One hit to scare me right?" I said trying to not sound scared.

He hit me again, I fell to the ground and he laughed. I stood back up, ran at him and Bucky grabbed my arm this time.

I used my favorite trick and bent down then licked Bucky's hand which was holding my chest, just as I had thought he let go instantly, so I ran again then swung at Billy, but this time he hit me in the gut.

Bucky finally stepped in and he looked at me and stood in between me and Billy, "Leave the kid alone, Bill." He said unimpressed, I smiled.

"I thought Small and Scrawny, could defend himself." Billy said smirking.

For a second I wondered who Small and Scrawny was, but then I realized it was me, so I ran at Billy but forgot Bucky was right there, so I hit him in the back which got Bucky to turn around.

While he was distracted I ran at Billy once more.

 ***Bucky's POV***

I was heading out the side of the school to go to the basketball court when I decided I better take a bathroom break, so I changed my course… I saw Steve heading to the court, "Hey I'll beat him there, and this will just take a sec…"

Minutes later, I realized this was taking longer than I thought… mid-way through my business I heard a scream, 'God let that not be Steve.' Ever since the 2nd grade I've been Steve's protector I mean he's like 4ft 11 and 75 pounds and there no fat anywhere on him! I James Buchanan Barns have always felt obligated to protect him.

I tried to rush things but business is business, when I finally made it out of the bathroom it felt like HOURS after I had heard the scream (when it was really only 3 minutes).

I made to the basketball court just a moment too late, only to witness my best friend get hit in the face by Billy's grubby hand, "STEVE!" I shouted then looked at Billy out of the coroner of my eye and mumbled "This isn't over..."

By the time I was done plotting Billy's death I heard Steve yelp and Billy laugh… I turn my head to see Steve get up again.

This time I grabbed Steve's tooth pick of and arm then his chest. I was fixed on Billy and didn't pay attention to Steve until I felt something wet, in that instant I realized that Steve had just licked my hand…. I let go by accident and began wiping my hand on my pants.

When I finally looked up, I saw Steve get hit a third time after trying to hit Billy, I couldn't take it any longer so I stood in between my best friend and the bully… "Leave the kid alone, Bill." I said unimpressed.

"I thought Small and Scrawny, could defend himself." Billy said smirking.

As I fixed on Billy again, when I felt something hit my back… I made the mistake of turning around when I saw Steve run at Billy again!

 ***Steve's POV***

I ran at Billy once more, when I finally hit him but I think it hurt my hand more.

Billy laughed, I was mad now but before I could take action he hit me one last time making me fall back, I heard Bucky scream, "That's IT!"

While I was on the ground I saw Bucky hit Billy once and when Billy tried to hit back Bucky grabbed his arm and twisted it behind Billy's back, and whispered something in his ear, which made a horrified expression on his face, I smiled very happily.

When Billy made eye contact with me my smile became wider as I waved and said "Bye, bye!"

But then I heard something… _Snap!_ My smile then faded. Judging by Billy's face, Bucky had clearly broke his arm and was defiantly going to detention… Bucky let go of Billy and he fell to the ground, when Bucky offered to help him up Billy screamed which got the teachers attention.

Billy ran behind the teacher and pointed to Bucky who now had his hands half in the air like 'what just happened?'

I was sad now, Bucky saved me and he was probably going to jail! The teacher motioned Bucky to come closer when she whispered something in his ear, Bucky walked back over to me.

I turned my head for a second to see Billy in his car on the way to the hospital, I turned back to Bucky, "Are you going to jail?" I said with serious concern for him, I mean we would never be able to see each other again!

Bucky laughed at what I said, "No, I am just probably gonna get a whole months' worth of homework next week and like a weeks' worth of detention next week as well." Bucky said, "Are you ok, Steve?"  
I nodded and got up, Bucky smiled but then it faded as I saw his eyes examined my wounds.

"Let's go back to your house and maybe your mom will make us cookies!" I could tell Bucky was trying to change the subject.

"I can go alone…" I said as I stated to walk but then tripped and fell on my face.

"N-no way… You need my help…" He picked me up as I saw the teacher motion for Bucky again, "Wait here..." he said as he went over to the teacher…

 ***Bucky's POV***

I was too late (AGAIN) to see Steve fall to the ground and hear Billy laugh.

I thought I was gonna burst with pure RAGE! "That's IT!"

This time it was my turn, I ran at Billy and hit him in the face, Billy swung at me but I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, I felt Billy flinch.

I got down close to his ear, "I'm normally a VERY calm person… but now you have made me mad!" through clenched teeth I tried to whisper, "Leave… Steve… alo-" I was interrupted by a very unpleasant _snap!_

I had obviously broken Billy's arm… 'I am so going to detention!' I thought, I let go of Billy and extended my hand to help him up, but my touchy feely moment was interrupted by Billy's scream, which (of course) got the teacher, Ms. Tomson's attention.

I swallowed hard, as Billy ran behind her and pointed at me, I half raised my hands, 'what the heck just happened?' I thought.

She motioned me to come over there, I nodded and ran over there, "James is it true that you broke Billy's arm?" she said as Billy cried, 'baby…' I thought.

"Uh… yes ma'am but it was an accident… and he was hurting Steve!" Steve was the most important thing in my world! I broke Billy's arm, yeah I did, but I would have done it again!

"May I ask what Billy did to Steve?" she said glaring at me, I began to feel hot and sweaty.

"He punched Steve ma'am…" I looked down.

"You know you will get three days detention and a months' worth of home work next week… and before you go, how many times did Billy hit Steven?"

I turned around and before walking away I said, "4…" I walked back over to Steve.

"Are you going to jail?" Steve said with serious concern on his face. I laughed at what he said, "No, I am just probably gonna get a whole months' worth of homework next week and like a weeks' worth of detention next week as well." I said, "Are you ok, Steve?"  
He nodded and got up, I smiled but then it faded as I saw examined his wounds.

"Let's go back to your house and maybe your mom will make us cookies!" I tried to change the subject.

"I can go alone…" he said as he stated to walk but then tripped and fell on his face.

"N-no way… You need my help…" I picked him up as I saw the teacher motion for me again, "Wait here..." I said as I went over to the teacher…

 ***Steve's POV***

It was a while before Bucky returned to my aid, when he did he scooped me up and carried me home.

When we got home my mom was very worried, "Steve!' she said "Your home! Come here," she motioned Bucky to set me down on the floor and she kneeled beside me. "Let me go get you guys some milk and cookies, and Bucky, will you bandage Steve for me?" she handed Bucky the bandages,

He smiled then saluted, "Yes ma'am!" he said in his best army general voice then began to help me. "You gonna be ok, Punk?" he said smiling down on me as he bandaged me.

"Just as good as any solder would be, Jerk!" I said in a chipper tone. I stared into the abyss, and Bucky stopped to look at me, then I said, "I could have done that all day… I had him on the ropes…" Bucky smiled and resumed aiding me.

"Yeah well you didn't look like it… he hit you 3 times!" Bucky said,

"4 Bucky, it was 4 times." I corrected, by now my mom had cookies on the table and called for us.

I sat at the table as Bucky explained what happened, "Then he hit him a 4th time!" Bucky exclaimed, "And I couldn't just watch so I just told him to go away and he did…"

I looked at Bucky, then at mom, "Nu-huh! You hit him then…" I got up and tried demonstrating the fight, "you took his arm and twisted it behind him! Then you broke his arm, IT WAS AWESOME!"

Bucky sunk in his chair as my mom laughed then looked at Bucky, "Sorry Bucky, my son is a little over the top some times." She smiled.

"N-no ma'am it really happened…" Bucky put his head down on the table.

"Yeah mom Billy CRIED! He really CRIED!" mom motioned me to sit down as she turned to Bucky.

"I'm sure it was an accident, right Bucky?" she said.

Bucky perked up "Yes Ma'am!" he said and she laughed.

Later Bucky and I were coloring as I could tell Bucky was bad at coloring… "What's your favorite color Bucky?"

"I don't know, probably red or black… what about you?" he said tuning to me.

"Blue or red…" I smiled but was interrupted by my mom.

"Ok! Bucky you better be getting home…" she said.

"Yes ma'am." He headed to the door and waved good bye as he left, I whispered to myself… "My hero, I hope there is never a day when I have to go without you Bucky Barns…"

 ***Bucky's POV***

"N-no way… You need my help…" I picked him up as I saw the teacher motion for me again, "Wait here..." I said as I went over to the teacher…

"Ma'am?" I said when I got there.

"James, we have gotten word from Billy's family, he has a broken arm." Said the teacher,

'No surprise..." I thought. "So does this mean I'm in more trouble?" I asked nervous but, of course I'm in more trouble.

"Sorry James, but I'm afraid so… Two weeks detention and a spanking seems fit." She said motioning me to her office on the side of the building.

After that terrible moment I was still holding my pants as it turned to Steve, I picked him up and took him home.

As soon as I got into the Rogers house I was greeted by Steve's mother (who was for obvious reasons worried), "Steve!" she said "Your home! Come here," she motioned me to set Steve down on the floor, I groaned as I kneeled to lay Steve on the ground, 'That spanking was not dealt lightly…' I thought.

She kneeled beside Steve, and said "Let me go get you guys some milk and cookies, and Bucky, will you bandage Steve for me?" she handed me the bandages and smiled, I smiled then saluted, "Yes ma'am!" I said then began to help my best buddy. "You gonna be ok, Punk?" I said smiling as I wrapped bandage around a wound on Steve's arm.

"Just as good as any solder would be, Jerk!" He said.

I saw him smile at me in a playful way. I stopped to look at Steve who was staring at the walls, and then he said, "I could have done that all day… I had him on the ropes…" I smiled and finished wrapping his arm

"Yeah well you didn't look like it… he hit you 3 times!" I said trying to not go so far with my teasing.

"4 Bucky, it was 4 times." He corrected, I rolled my eyes. By now Mrs. Rogers had cookies on the table and called for us.

I began to tell Mrs. Rogers my part of the story, "Then he hit him a 4th time!" I said, "And I couldn't just watch so I just told him to go away and he did…" I was keeping my side as modest as possible.

I felt Steve look at me, "Nu-huh! You hit him then…" he got up and tried demonstrating the fight, "You took his arm and twisted it behind him! Then you broke his arm, IT WAS AWESOME!"

I sunk in my chair and wanted to melt, 'what will Mrs. Rogers say...' but my thoughts were interrupted by his mother's laughter, I felt her eyes on me.

"Sorry Bucky, my son is a little over the top some times." She smiled.

I wish that was the case but I had to own up to this one… "N-no ma'am it really happened…" I put my head down on the table and closed my eyes.

"Yeah mom Billy CRIED! He really CRIED!" I heard Steve say but I didn't bother looking up.

"I'm sure it was an accident, right Bucky?" she said.

I shot up at the chance for redemption then said "Yes Ma'am!" I heard her laugh once more.

Later Steve and I were scribbling I stared plainly at the line art in front of me and tried to color it but instantly went out of the lines, my frustration was interrupted by Steve's calm little voice.

"What's your favorite color Bucky?"

I thought for a second as I recited the rainbow song in my head then finally answered, "I don't know, probably red or black… what about you?" I turned to him and he was smiling as he looked down at his amazing and perfectly colored plan.

"Blue or red…" Steve said but was interrupted by his mother.

"Ok! Bucky you better be getting home…" she said.

"Yes ma'am." I headed to the door and waved good bye, as I closed the door I said to myself, "my best friend, I hope there is never a day when I have to go without you Steve Rogers…"


End file.
